Amor en señas
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: ¿Han escuchado la frase "Una acción vale mas que mil palabras"?...¿Pues que pasaría si en ves de eso seria "Una seña vale mas que mil palabras"?


Amor en señas*

Un pequeño niño que reflejaba no mas de 8 años, estaba en la puerta de su casa saltando esperando a que su mama bajara de las escaleras para que lo llevara a su primaria, estaba emocionado, hoy seria un intercambio de cartas en su clase, y el se paso toda la noche escribiéndole cartas a sus amigos, claro que tenia un sueño abominable, pero al menos estaba seguro de que eran las mejores cartas que había escrito en su corta vida. Siguio saltando llevando su mochila verde ya puesta, y se emociono mas al ver bajar a su mama llevando las llaves de la camioneta.

-Peter, estas demasiado impaciente-rio el oji morado abriendo la puerta por la cual el menor salio corriendo rápidamente-...y con unas ojeras horribles...-suspiro con cansancio, su hijo nunca cambiaría.

El oji diamante espero quieto hasta que se escuchara quitarse el seguro de la camioneta por medio del control que llevaba la llave, se metio impaciente ala camioneta de su madre y empezó a tocar la bocina bajando el vidrio y asomándose por este.

-¡Apúrate, desu-yo!-le grito el rubio.

-¡Peter, no toques la bocina!-le regaño el adulto subiéndose ala camioneta.

-Es que tardas-se justifico con un puchero el niño.

Tornaron marcha ala primaria que asistía el menor, siguieron por la carretera hasta encontrarse ya en el instituto, Tino se volteo en su asiento dándole una lonchera azul al rubio menor, junto con un beso en la frente deseándole suerte y pidiéndole que se portara bien, a lo que el niño respondió con un beso en la mejilla de su mama y bajando de la camioneta junto con su lonchera y mochila. El menor entro a su instituto viendo como cada mañana, varios niños con su mismo uniforme, un pantalón azul fuerte con rayas blancas a cuadro, zapatos negros, una camisa de botones blanca con corbata del mismo color que los pantalones, y un saco azul fuerte con la insignia del instituto.

Llego a su salón viendo a sus compañeros jugar con mini pelotas, haciendo aviones de papel, hablando, haciendo la tarea que se les olvido...todo normal...con una sonrisa se sentó en su lugar y saco todas las cartas que iba a intercambiar, pues a primera hora era el intercambio. La puerta se abrió dándole paso al maestro y tio de Peter; Mathias Kohler. El rubio de peinado parado entro como siempre alegre haciendo que los niños se sentaran.

-¡Muy bien mis pequeños, como les prometí, hoy tendremos el intercambio de cartas!-dijo eufórico el de ojos azules.

Aunque Mathias fuera muy infantil, era un buen maestro y el preferido del instituto.

-¡Maestro!-llamo una niña de cabello cafe en una coleta de lado con grandes cejas levantando la mano.

-¡Dime Wy!-le apunto con el dedo.

-No me llamo Wy...vengo de El principado de Wy pero ese no ese mi nombre...ya se lo dije...-hablo la niña molesta.

-¡Aun así, dime!

-Tiene la bragueta bajada.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Les pido que olviden los últimos tres minutos de su vida en lo que arreglo mi pantalón-dijo tranquilo el danes saliendo del salón.

Una vez el maestro salio del salon, se vio la silueta del oji azul al otro lado de la puerta por la pequeña ventana en esta con una persiana semi transparente. De pronto la silueta se movio desesperado llevándose las manos ala cabeza mientras corria de un lado a otro.

-¡SE ARRUINO MI CREMALLERA, NECESITO LLAMAR A NORU POR UN PANTALON NUEVO!-grito el maestro llevando sus mano a su zona prohibida intentando subir el cierre.

La clase estallo en carcajadas viendo la silueta de su infantil y querido maestro que se veia desesperado y casi llorando por no poder subir el condenado cierre de metal, pasando unos minutos el maestro entro todavía triste por no lograr que subiera su cremallera, tapándose ahí con ambas manos mientras una lagrimilla bajaba por su rostro sufrido.

-Bueno alumnos, ire ala dirección a hacer una llamada de emergencia...condenado cierre...pero antes, primero quería presentarles a un nuevo alumno, pasa pequeño, no seas tímido-dijo haciendo una seña mirando ala puerta donde se podia ver una porción de pelo rubio rizado.

Un niño un poco mas alto que Peter, entro por la puerta tímido, tenia el cabello rubio rizado con unos belllos ojos color océano, esos ojos tan brillantes y bellos que capto la atención de Peter. El niño nuevo se paro alado del escritorio del maestro mirando timido hacia el suelo jugando con sus dedos.

-Chicos, el es Raivis Galante, viene de Letonia y sera su nuevo compañero, les pido que lo traten bien, Peter, hazme el favor de mostrarle su asiento a Raivis, ahora iré ala dirección y vuelvo enseguida para decirles algo importante...asi que...¡Ahora vengo!-y salio corriendo del salón todavía con las manos en su zona prohibida, no para Lukas pero si para los demás.

Peter como buen alumno que es, fue emocionado hasta su nuevo compañero y próximamente amigo, el oji oceano al ver que un niño se aproximaba a el, se tenso enseguida buscando con la mirada al maestro, nada, no lo encontró en ninguna parte del salón.

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Peter, desu-yo!-saludo alegre el oji diamante una vez estuvo enfrente de su compañero.

Raivis solo lo miro todavía tenso, esperando que llegara el maestro.

-¿No hablas? No seas tímido, yo sere tu amigo-dijo ofreciéndole la mano al oji océano que con algo de miedo estrecho su mano junto con la del otro rubio que ensancho su sonrisa al saber que al menos el letoniano le tenia algo de confianza.

El oji diamante usando ya el agarre de sus manos, tiro del alumno nuevo llevándolo al asiento vació aldo del suyo, señalandole la silla vacía a su compañero, le dijo que ese era su asiento, pero el oji océano ni lo volteo a ver, solo miro su mano sabiendo que indicaba la silla vacia.

-Parece que eres muy callado...¡Vamos, estas en confianza!-le trato de animar haciendo posee de heroe.

El recien ingresado solo lo miraba con curiosidad, estaba por abrir la boca pero una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió, se volteo asustado mirando a una niña de cabello cafe en coleta de lado con unos grandes ojos cafes que lo miraban como con consuelo.

-No te preocupes Raivis...el nació idiota...es preocupante pero asi es feliz-dijo mirando esta vez al oji diamante que paro de hacer poses al escuchar a su amiga.

-¡Te escuche Wy!-se quejo el de cejas gruesas.

-¡Que no me llamo Wy!-le protesto la niña de igualmente cejas grandes.

El oji océano solo veía como ambos se empezaban a pelear enfrente de el, preocupado por creer que tal vez armo una pelea, se puso en medio de ambos separandolos con timidez, llamando la atención de ambos, entonces empezo a mover las manos haciendo unas señas raras, Wy y Peter miraron al de pelo rubio rizado y luego se vieron entre ellos confundidos para seguir viendo al rubio.

-¿Que esta haciendo?-pregunto la niña.

-No lo se...¿sera brujería?

-¡¿Que?!¡No seas idiota!

-¡Nos esta haciendo un conjuro!-se asusto el oji diamante de pronto agarrando a la niña del cuello de la camisa-¡Wy, nos esta hechizando!

-¡Cállate, no puede ser e...no me llamo Wy!-le reprocho la castaña molesta.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver al maestro que volvia feliz con un nuevo pantalon negro y una marca de una mano en su mejilla.

-Noru es tan lindo...¡Niños, yo se que me extrañaron!-dijo el maestro abriendo sus brazos para recibir un abrazo que nunca llego-...que malos niños he educado...bueno, como sea, antes de irme les dije que les iba a decir algo importante.

Los niños se volvieron a sentar mientras el maestro se los pedía también haciendo unas señas raras con las manos igual a Raivis.

-(¡Oh, dios, mi tio también es brujo!)-penso espantado el rubio.

-Bueno, les quiero hablar de algo muy importante acerca de Raivis, su nuevo compañero, y les pido que respeten el tema y a su nuevo amigo-menciono inusualmente serio asustando un poco al grupo que nunca veían al oji azul serio excepto si era un tema muy importante o si no servían sándwiches de atún en el almuerzo-Veran, no se si algunos han notado que su compañero no ha hablado-varios compañeros se vieron entre si dándose cuenta de ese detalle-pues es debido a que el es muy tímido y también por que Raivis...es sordo...asi que por favor traten bien a su compañero, el no puede oírlos y no sabe lo que dicen, el se comunica mediante señas de manos-Wy miro con enojo a Peter que miro disimuladamente la pared-sabe escribir pero no sabe pronunciar las palabras, por eso no habla y mayormente se comunica en señas, sean buenos con el.

La clase quedo inundada por un silencio inusual, de pronto, el maestro se levanto feliz de nuevo dando un aplauso y anotando el el pizarron "Dia de intercambio de cartas", a lo que los niños se emocionaron de nuevo.

Cuestión de segundos para que todos se levantaran y empezaran a repartirse las cartas, Raivis se quedo algo triste mirando a sus compañeros feliz repartiéndose cartas y dando abrazos y riendo, leyó lo que el maestro anoto en el pizarron, pero el por ser nuevo no traía cartas y sabia que nadie le darían. Peter que conversaba con Wy y un chico de trenzas con boina un poco mayor que ellos que solo había venido a entregarles unos papeles al maestro pero se entretuvo con los niños; vio al rubio rizado con la cabeza gacha algo triste, quería darle una carta pero no sabia que poner, de pronto tuvo una idea, corrió a su mochila y saco hojas de colores y plumones, tardo un poco en terminar su trabajo y lo guardo en un sobre naranja, con una gran sonrisa fue hacia el rubio que seguía con la cabeza baja, pero se distrajo al ver un sobre muy llamativo extendido por las manos de Peter. El oji océano se sonrojo por ese detalle que decía el sobre "Para el de bellas manos: Raivis" el nuevo tomo con una pequeña sonrisa la carta y la abrió ante la atenta mirada de su compañero. Sorprendido era decir poco de como estaba el chico viendo la carta en la que había un gran corazón con tonos rojo, rosa y dorado, con una pregunta en medio del corazón, jamas había recibido una carta y le alegro de sobremanera, se levanto lentamente sacando un cuaderno y anotando en el "Claro".

Peter se le lanzo encima abrazándolo mientras Raivis soltaba una pequeña lagrima de felicidad dejando la carta en su asiento, en el corazón, la pregunta de en medio de tan bello dibujo era "¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?", su primer amigo, pues siempre había sido excluido por su problema auditivo.

Ala hora de salida:

Peter se había despedido de su nuevo mejor amigo con un abrazo, luego corrió hasta su mama que lo esperaba enfrente de la camioneta con una sonrisa. Al llegar con el se le lanzo con un abrazo feliz, tomaron nuevamente rumbo a su hogar, Tino veía por el retrovisor como su hijo se miraba las manos sin apartar la vista ni un momento, ¿Se habrá lastimado las manos?, no quiso darle importancia y solo aparco la camioneta enfrente de su casa cuando llegaron, Peter salio disparado esperando en la puerta a que su mama abriera, el oji morado bajo con una sonrisa cansada, su hijo notablemente no cambiaría, abrió la puerta y el menor subió corriendo a su habitación mientras Tino fue ala cocina después de cerrar la puerta para hacer la comida.

Media hora después los tres rubios estaban sentados en sus lugares mientras comían, Peter miraba como su mama platicaba con su papa acerca de cosas sin importancia, como que pensaba hacer espagueti para mañana o lo que vio en la televisión ayer, Berwald solo asentía a lo que su esposa decía pero con esa casi inotable sonrisa que les dedicaba a el y a su "esposa". Por un momento, el menor se imagino a Raivis en el lugar de su mama y a el en el lugar de su papa pero ya de adultos, de pronto se paro de su asiento captando la atención de los dos adultos.

-Mama...¿Me llevarías ala biblioteca cuando acabemos de comer?-pregunto el oji diamante con inocencia.

Ambos padres si miraron confundidos entre si por un momento, su hijo no era de los que les gustaba mucho estudiar y eso los tomo por sorpresa.

-¿La biblioteca?¿Porque?-pregunto curioso el oji morado.

-Quiero investigar algo.

-Bueno, si tu quieres te llevo.

-Pero debes portarte bien allá-le dijo esta vez su papa.

-¡Lo prometo, desu-yo!-respondió ya con su característico humor feliz por tener permiso.

Después de haber terminado su comida, Tino se despidió de su esposo con un beso algo sonrojado, Berwald tenia que regresar al trabajo, después de todo tenia tiempo, pues era el jefe pero aun así tenia que llegar temprano. Tino y Peter se subieron ala camioneta del oji morado tomando rumbo a un gran biblioteca ubicada en el centro de la ciudad que tenia una bonita plaza con una gran fuente, al llegar, el oji diamante corrió hasta la biblioteca jalando a su mama de la mano, Tino solo reía por el entusiasmo del menor, cuando entraron, vieron ala bibliotecaria detrás del mostrador.

-Bienvenidos ala Biblioteca Aristoteles, ¿En que les puedo ayudar?-pregunto amable la mujer de ojos negros.

Peter se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a ver ala mujer que lo miro con ternura.

-¿Me podría decir por favor, donde puedo encontrar un libro de lenguaje de señas?

Tino miro sorprendido a su hijo, ¿Lenguaje de señas?¿Para que quería ese libro?.

-Claro, toma esta ficha, es de un muy buen libro que te enseña el lenguaje de señas, ahí te dice en que estante se encuentra-respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Gracias señorita-tomo la ficha y salio disparado a donde le decía la ficha.

El finlandes todavía confundido por el repentino interés de su hijo de aprender el lenguaje de señas, lo siguió encontrándolo ya sentado en la alfombra de la biblioteca con un libro que empezó a leer curioso e imitando con las manos las señas del libro.

-Peter, ¿Y ese repentino interés por aprender el lenguaje de señas?-pregunto sentándose a su lado y viendo el libro.

-Quiero hablar con alguien...-respondió todavía entretenido imitando las señas sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¿Quien?

-Un compañero...

-...¿y habla en lenguaje de señas?

-...-asintió imitando ya perfectamente la primera letra.

-...¿Es sordo?...

-Si.

Tino se quedo callado, vaya, un niño tan joven que nació siendo sordo, miro con ternura a su hijo que se le veía muy determinado en aprender eso, sin duda su hijo jamas cambiaría, y eso es lo que le hacia especial.

-¿Te parece si compramos el libro?-le pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Enserio?!-le miro ilusionado apartando por primera ves la vista del libro.

-Claro, así se te hará mas fácil aprenderlo.

-¡Gracias mama!-le dio un abrazo feliz de pronto hablar sin problemas con Raivis.

Al dia siguiente:

Peter corrió hasta su salón donde se encontró con el mismo panorama de ayer en la mañana, con la diferencia de que Raivis estaba solo sentando en su lugar viendo con tristeza a sus compañeros que hablaban y reían entre ellos, el oji diamante fue hasta su amigo que al no mas verlo enfrente de su asiento dibujo una sonrisa tímida a su recién nuevo mejor amigo, el de cejas prominentes se notaba que casi o ni durmió en toda la noche, pero poco le importaba, pues el oji diamante empezó a mover las manos en señas sorprendiendo al rubio rizado.

-(¿Que te parece mi pronunciación?)-dijo el de menor estatura en el lenguaje de señas.

-(Aprendiste señas...¿Por mi?)-le pregunto el otro moviendo las manos.

-(¡Claro, asi podremos hablar siempre!)-le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

Raivis solo sonrió derramando una lagrima sin que se diera cuenta el otro, Peter no durmió en toda la noche solo para poder hablar con el, jamas tuvo un amigo y ese niño de ojos diamantes le sonrió el primer día y se esforzó para sacarle una sonrisa y hacerse su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta así pasaran 8 años, siendo los mejores amigos, inseparables, se le fueron integrando Wy,aquella niña que a veces protegía a Raivis de las locuras del oji diamante, Loke, el hermano de Peter que había vuelto hace dos años de su viaje de 8 años, y Alexis, el "amigo" de Loke que había vuelto junto con el. Pero había algo claro que Wy, Loke y Alexis veían...Peter estaba enamorado de Raivis...claro que por ser...Peter...no se daba cuenta, y casi estaban seguros de que Raivis también estaba enamorado del rubio, así que Alexis y Wy planearon algo, Loke no quiso meterse en asuntos ajenos. Ala hora del recreo, como siempre Peter esperaba a Raivis afuera del salón, pero en eso llego su amiga Wy.

-(Primera fase: Secuestrar a Peter)-pensó la castaño plantándose enfrente del rubio ya mas alto que ella y con rostro mas maduro.

-¿Mmm?¿Pasa algo?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza antes de ser jalado por el brazo y prácticamente arrastrado-¡S-suéltame, loca, Raivis me espera!

Wy arrastro a Peter hasta la azotea, poco le importo que hubieran escaleras, eso explicaba el rostro y cuerpo golpeado del rubio que veía con enojo y dolor a la castaña que saco un cuaderno de quien sabe donde junto con un bolígrafo.

-Un test-dijo la morena.

-¿Que?

-Te haré un test y me responderás con la verdad.

-¡¿Y porque debería, si me machacaste por todo el camino?!-le recrimino el oji diamante.

-Lo harás...o si no...-puso cara de ruso esquizofrenico.

-Por algo digo que lo haré...

-Bien...¿Que persona se te viene ala mente ala primera?

-...Raivis...

-¿Que sientes cuando estas con el?-mirándolo intrigada.

-Que debería protegerlo, cuidarlo, encargarme de que sonría...que me sonría solo a mi...que su ternura sea mía...que solo me abrase a mi...que dedique su mundo a mi...-deliraba el mayor en su mundo de Raivis con tiernas sonrisas, sin darse cuenta de que Wy le tomaba vídeo.

-Aja, si, si, perfecto, ahora...¿Que harías si un chico llega de repente y le roba su primer beso a Raivis?

-¡¿Que, quien fue el desgraciado?!-se levanto echo una furia el rubio.

-¡Cálmate, desalmado, hablaba hipotéticamente!-le regaño la de coleta.

-Ah, ya me había espantado...-menciono sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Porque?-pregunto la morena.

-¡Nadie le quitar su primer beso a Raivis, solo...-se quedo callado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Tu?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡N-no!

-Bueno, responde a lo que te pregunte antes de que casi mataras a alguien inexistente...

-Supongo que me enojaría.

-¿Porque?

-...no lo se...no me gusta ver a Raivis con nadie mas...

-Interesante...¿Que opinas de Raivis?

-Que es una persona calmada, tranquilo, estudioso, amable, bondadoso...tierno, adorable, lindo...bello, hermoso, como un ángel...

-Vas a terminar babeando el suelo-le dijo la chica apuntándole con el bolígrafo la boca.

-¿Ah?-se paso la mano por la boca de donde le salia baba-Lo siento.

-Bien, entonces(Segunda fase: Decirle lo obvio)...¡Felicidades, estas enamorado de Raivis!-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-...¡¿QUE?!

-...-tiro con furia el cuaderno ala cara del rubio-¡Lo que oíste maldito sordo, se te nota hasta en los calzones que estas enamorado de Raivis!

El rubio miro el cuaderno donde al final decía "Loco por Raivis", entonces eso era, ese sentimiento de mariposas en su estomago que sentía cada vez que estaba con el oji océano, era amor, estaba profundamente enamorado de Raivis Galante.

-¿Y-yo...en-namor-rado...de Rai-ivis?

-...me sacas coraje por lo estúpido que eres...

-¡Oye!

-(Tercera fase: Empujarlo por las esca...ah...llevarlo con Raivis)-lo volvió a tomar del brazo arrastrándolo hasta el primer piso donde los esperaban Loke, Alexis y Ravis sentados en una mesa de la cafetería.

Al llegar, Wy se acerco a Aexis para comentarle algo al oído, siendo escuchados por Loke, que los miraba con desaprobación, Raivis solo se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a su mejor amigo. Peter al ver la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba su amor secreto, se puso nervioso mirando hacia otra parte pero igual sentándose donde le decía su amigo.

-(¿Pasa algo?)-pregunto Raivis moviendo las manos.

-(Nada, solo tengo sed)-se justifico tomando un refresco de la mesa.

Si bien se le podría decir descubrir que estas enamorado de tu mejor amigo desde hace tiempo y ahora se te hace incomodo verlo a los ojos...si, Peter estaba muy bien. Pero Raivis no opinaba lo mismo, vio como Wy se lo había llevado ala fuerza a quien sabe donde y cuando estaba a punto de ir tras ellos, Alexis lo detuvo llevándolo ala cafetería para ir a almorzar, pero aun así no se fiaba, Wy es muy bonita ahora y toda una mujer, fácilmente Peter podría caer en sus encantos, pero lo mas curioso de todo esto, es que no sabe por que le molestaba ese hecho, el podía hacer lo que sea con su vida, no tenia que meterse.

Alexis y Wy se miraron entendiéndose con la mirada, agarraron a Loke de los hombros tomándolo desprevenido.

-Loke, ¿Nos acompañas por mas refrescos?-pregunto el de trenzas.

-Puede ir uno de ustedes.

-Pero no tenemos dinero.

-Pues se los doy y compren ustedes.

-...

-...

-¡AGÁRRALO!-grito la castaña.

-¡SI!-el peli gris agarro al otro chico y se fueron los tres arrastrando al peli naranja.

-¡SUÉLTENME!

Raivis miro confundido como se habían ido sus amigos, se volteo para preguntarle al rubio si sabia, pero se detuvo en el intento, Peter lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa cariñosa pero ala vez boba, con sus bellos ojos color diamante con un brillo especial, y casi podía jurara que se estaba acercando demasiado a el, por inercia, se movió espantado pero sonrojado, a un lado, provocando que el otro cayera besando el suelo.

-¡¿Eh?!-Peter miro desorientado a todos partes.

El de menor estatura se puso preocupado enfrente de el, arrodillándose a su altura.

-(¿Estas bien?)-le pregunto el chico.

-(Si...¿pero que paso?)

El de cabello rizado rio al darse cuanta de que su amigo estaba soñando al momento de caer.

-(Que besaste el suelo)

-Pero no era el suelo quien quería besar...-susurro decepcionado pero aun así bajo para que el otro no lo escuchara, aun sabiendo que es sordo.

-(¿Que dijiste?)

-(Nada, solo que me dolió el golpe)-movió las manos con una sonrisa tonta, se paso la mano por la nariz, enserio le había dolido.

-(Vamos, levántate)-le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, el otro la acepto con una sonrisa y aprovechando para tocar al oji oceano.

El de menor estatura lo miro con una sonrisa, después noto que Peter lo seguía tomando de la mano, iba a decirle algo pero noto algo raro en el rostro del chico, tenia sangre saliendole de la nariz, al igual que su mano estaba manchada, asustado empezó a mover su otra mano advirtiéndole de lo que provoco el golpe, pero el otro seguía embobado con el contacto.

-(¡Peter, te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz!)

-Eres muy lindo...

-(¡Peter!)

Trataba de llamar su atención pera era inútil, decidido, lo jalo de la mano hasta la enfermería, el otro no se dio cuenta hasta que Raivis lo hizo sentarse en la camilla del consultorio. El oji océano fue a una gaveta y reviso los frascos para saber cual ponerle a su amigo, mientras, el oji diamante miraba el delgado y bello cuerpo de su amigo buscando algodón, aun no sabia por que lo había traído aquí, pero poco le importaba con tal de estar con Raivis.

El de menor estatura suspiro aliviado al encontrar lo necesario, fue hasta su amigo y se sentó junto a el mientras rociaba un pedazo de algodón con un spray, al terminar se lo coloco en la nariz para limpiarle la herida. Peter solo sentía el suave contacto que le brindaba el algodón por la mano del chico, sin duda, Raivis se veía como un ángel, no, es un ángel, sin pensarlo mucho, fue moviéndose poco a poco ala cara del otro que dejo de limpiarle y lo miraba sonrojado pero sin apartarse, ya no tenia que huir de sus sentimientos, simplemente estaba enamorado de Peter y no se podía cambiar.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios hasta que el espacio fue nulo. Suave, delicado, tierno, era lo que se sentía al dar su primer beso,el mas alto tomo de la cintura al otro y el rizado paso inconscientemente sus brazos por el cuello de su ex-amigo. La suerte que corrían al haber cerrado la puerta, pero aun así no querían terminar ese momento, se sentía maravilloso poder transmitir todos sus sentimientos atra vez de un beso, un contacto fugaz pero lindo. Se fueron separando lentamente, pegando sus frentes y viéndose a los ojos.

-(¿Por que?)-pregunto el de mayor sonrojo temblando al mover sus manos.

-(Por que te amo)-le respondió antes de volver a besarle. Sabiendo por ese sonrojo que era correspondido.

Al dia siguiente:

Peter entro a su aula yendo directo al mesa-banco de oji océano que al nada mas verlo se sonrojo hasta casi parecer manzana, dejo su mochila aun lado y fue darle un abrazo al chico que temblaba, obviamente esto fue captado por Alexis, Loke y Wy que no dudaron en ir con ellos. No era rrao que Peter abrazara al rubio pero habia algo distinto, tal vez esa sonrisa de cariño que tenia el oji diamante o el evidente sonrojo del chico gelatina.

-Peter...-hablo la única chica del grupo llamando la atención del mas alto.

-¿Si?

-¿Que le hiciste a Raivis?

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Por que tiembla mas de costumbre...y ese sonrojo o es por fiebre...

-Algo lindo...-menciono guiñándole el ojo al que seguía sentado.

-¿Entonces ya?-pregunto su hermano.

-Si, paso ayer-le contesto el otro con una sonrisa.

-Pues felicidades...

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto distraído el de boina.

-Algo interesante...

-Oh dios mio...-enseguida la chica tomo a su amigo de los hombros preocupada y sorprendiendo a Alexis, Loke y Peter.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-pregunto enojado el rubio.

-(¡¿Que te hizo este degenerado?!)-pregunto la castaña en lenguaje de sordos apuntando ala vez al rubio molesto.

-(Nada, tranquila)-le contesto nervioso.

-(No te creo, ¡Habla con la verdad, no te preocupes, yo lo meto ala cárcel!)

-(Enserio, no fue nada)

-¡Oye, basta!-se molestaba mas el oji diamante.

-(¡¿No te hizo cosas impuras?!)

-¡Wy!

-(¡¿Te duele el trasero?!)

-¡Suelta a mi novio!-hablo enojado apartándola y abrazando a Raivis posesiva-mente.

-...

-...

-...

-Eso quería escuchar...¡Felicidades!-les dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?

-¿Entonces Ravis y Pëter son pareja?-pregunto el trenzado.

-Increíble que apenas te vas dando cuenta-le comento el de cicatriz.

-Entonces, felicidades-dijo el oji morado también haciéndole señas al aun sentado que se volvió a sonrojar.

Aprovechando que Raivis estaba distraído, Peter le robo un beso enfrente de sus amigo reclamando su propiedad.

-Dinos eso nuevamente dentro de seis años.

-¿Por que?

-Luego veras...-sentencio mirando con amor a su novio-(Te amo)-le dijo sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

-(Yo también)

Seis años después:

El tiempo paso lento pero precioso para cada quien, todos estaban en la universidad, Alexis estudiando para artes antiguas y modernas, Loke quería ser arquitecto y le iba muy bien siendo el mejor de su clase, Raivis planeaba fundar una institución para niños con discapacidad, aunque nadie sabia que quería hacer Peter, pues lo mantenía en secreto y nadie se enteraba, solo la mama de este, pero Tino guardaría tan hermoso secreto si quería darle una sorpresa a Raivis. Pues recientemente una marca de celulares muy conocida llamada Oxen se estaba haciendo famosa alrededor del mundo...y adivinen quien es su creador...Peter Oxenstierna.

Un dia, Peter sito a su novio a un parque muy bello, aquel hermoso parque donde se habían sentado en esa fuente hace seis años en su primera cita, al llegar, Raivis se encontró a su novio con un enorme ramo de flores rojas con un bello lazo rojo de moño, se sonrojo caminando despacio hasta Peter que al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tono de la mano sentándolo en la fuente e incandose frente a el.

-(Amor, ¿Tu me amas?)-pregunto el oji diamante.

-(Claro, con todo mi corazón)

-(Entonces...date vuelta)

El chico confundido se dio vuelta para ver como el agua de la fuente cambia a un color rosa suave pero luminoso, perfecto con la noche que había caído de repente, tentado por tocar ese color, desvió la mirada al fondo donde caía el agua y vio unas sencillas pero hermosas palabras de un rojo brillante haciéndole la pregunta del millón: "¿Te casarías conmigo?" . Se dio vuelta con algunas lagrimas de felicidad para sorprenderse mas viendo a su novio ofreciéndole una cajita roja con dos diamante dentro, el de menor tamaño era de oro al igual que el otro, pero este tenia un pequeño diamante con un grabado que decía "Te amo".

-...(Acepto)-sin dudarlo se le tiro encima dejando que Peter le colocara el anillo en el dedo anular.

-(Te amo)

-(Yo mas)

Dos mese después:

Tino miraba su reloj impaciente al igual que miraba la iglesia frente a el, se hacia tarde y todavía no llegaba, de pronto lo vio, una limusina negra se estaciono frente ala iglesia, Tino corrió hasta ella llevando puesto su traje de gala, abrió el auto encontrándose con la bella sonrisa de Peter que venia mas hermoso que cualquier día de su vida, lucia un traje de los que usaba la realeza para casarse con la diferencia de que este era blanco y hacia lucir el agarre en su cintura, Tino le ofreció la mano ayudando-le a bajar y entregándole un ramo pequeño de flores blancas con adornos dorados.

-(Te ves bellisimo)-le menciono el oji morado.

-(Gracias señor Oxenstierna)

-(Dime Tino, después de todo vamos a ser familia)

-(Tino, usted también se ve maravilloso)

Raivis tomo del brazo al oji morado marchando hacia la iglesia donde nada mas abrir, la marcha nupcial empezó, Tino miro que guapo se veía su hijo viendo maravillado a Raivis, a su lado, Berwald admiraba como su hijo había crecido tanto, aquel travieso y energético chico que ahora era todo un hombre a punto de casarse. Tino entrego al novio a su hijo poniéndose a un lado, después de todo el entregaría el lazo y su esposo los anillos, pero sin duda, Wy y Loke eran los padrinos.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir a Peter Oxenstierna y Raivis Galante en santo matrimonio...

Pasada una hora, solo quedaba una pregunta para poder estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

-Peter...¿Aceptas a Raivis como tu esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, el la pobreza y la riqueza, y juras serle fiel...hasta que la muerte los separe?

Tino miraba con lagrimas en los ojos como su hijo decía "Acepto" en lenguaje de señas, incrementando el sonrojo en su novio.

-(Y tu Raivis...¿Aceptas a Peter como tu esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, el la pobreza y la riqueza, y juras serle fiel...hasta que la muerte los separe?

-(Acepto)-señalo con una sonrisa.

-Por el poder que me confirió dios, yo los declaro esposos.

Peter tomo de frente a su ya esposo, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo beso dando inicio alas felicitaciones y aplausos que propinaron todos en la iglesia. A pesar de temblar y ruborizarse mas de lo que había echo en toda su vida, Raivis paso sus brazos por el cuello de la persona con quien pasaría el resto de sus vidas. Tino miraba alegre y con unas disimuladas lagrimas, como ambos jóvenes se separaban y se dedicaban un "Te amo" en su ahora propio lenguaje...su hijo nunca cambiaría...y era un bello milagro que jamas lo hiciera...sin duda lo de ellos era...Amor en señas.

.

.

.

¡Feliz San Valentin!


End file.
